Beyblade 7 minuites in heaven
by dreamninja
Summary: I have read a lot of 7 minutes in heaven stories and decided to make my own.Rated T just in case
1. Intro

Hikaru walked into Madoka's house and sat by all the other bladers.

"Alright now that everyone's here give me your beyblades"Madoka said.

"Why"Kyoya asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"So I can fix them while you guys are here of course"Madoka said smiling. They all handed over their beys not thinking. Madoka put all the beys in a safe and locked them up.

"What was that for"Hikaru asked.

"We are gonna play a little game I like to call 7 minutes in heaven"Madoka said smiling.

"What no way i'm leaving"Damian said.

"You can't"Madoka said.

"And why not"Damian growled.

"I have your beys so unless you want to leave without them sit down"Madoka said smiling again.

"Let's just get this over with"Hikaru said.

"Alright in that case you can go first"Madoka said smiling at Hikaru.

"I can leave after my turn is over right"Hikaru asked.

"Sure"Madoka said.

"Whatever"Hikaru said as she reached her hand into a hat full of beyblade pictures. She pulled her hand out and saw that she pulled out…..

* * *

**Alright this is the end of the introduction. The pairings will start soon but i'm just letting you know Hikaru will be involved in all of them. If you want a certain guy to play let me know and i'll try my best to make it happen.**


	2. Masamune X Hikaru

"Striker"Hikaru said holding the paper up.

"Alright"Masamune said going into the closet.

"You got 7 minutes have fun"Madoka said closing them in the closet.

"Tickle fight"Masamune yelled and started tickling her.

"Ah Masamune stop"Hikaru said in between she started tickling him back.

"Alright I give"Hikaru said laughing.

"I win"Masamune said smiling.

"I guess I owe you then"Hikaru said. Then she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Times up"Madoka said opening the door. She smiled when she saw Masamune's red face.


	3. Ryuga X Hikaru

"L-Drago"Hikaru said. Ryuga didn't say anything he just went into the closet. Hikaru didn't want to go but Madoka dragged her into the closet and quickly closed and locked the door before Hikaru could get out. She moved to the opposite end of the closet and glared at Ryuga.

"Touch me and i'll kill you"Hikaru growled.

"What about if I kiss you"Ryuga said getting closer to her. Then he pressed his lips roughly against hers. She squirmed and eventually pushed him was so pissed she punched him and ran out the door when it opened.

"Give me back Aquario i'm going home"Hikaru growled at Madoka who had never seen her friend this mad before. She went over to the safe and pulled Aquario out.

"Thanks but next time you have a party like this feel free to leave me out"Hikaru told Madoka.

"A-alright"Madoka stuttered shocked by her friends behavior.

"And Ryuga if you ever try something like that again i'll kill you"Hikaru she went out the front door slamming it on her way out. Everyone turned their attention to Ryuga who had a grin on his face.


	4. Deshan X Hikaru

"Zurafa"Hikaru said. She stood there for a moment before Madoka nudged her. Hikaru snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Deshan was waiting patiently in the closet for her. She went into the closet and Madoka closed the door.

"Why are you so nervous"Deshan asked.

"How can you tell i'm nervous you can't even see me"Hikaru said.

"I can sense it. Don't be so tense we don't have to do anything if you don't want to"Deshan said gently massaging her shoulders. Hikaru tensed up even more she never even heard him move behind her. He continued massaging her and she calmed down actually starting to enjoy the massage.

"Where did you learn to give such wonderful massages"Hikaru asked.

"4,000 year old technique"Deshan whispered in her ear.

"Well since you helped me I guess I should do something for you"Hikaru said turning to face him. Suddenly feeling bold she leaned towards him and kissed him. He began to kiss back and Hikaru melted into the kiss. When he pulled away for air Hikaru didn't know what to say.

"Was that a 4,000 year old technique to"Hikaru asked.

"Nope that was all me"Deshan leaned to kiss her again but the door opened.

"Come on guys times up"Madoka said.

"I would love to do that again sometime"Deshan whispered in Hikaru's ear before he went to sit back down.


	5. Faust X Hikaru

"Twisted Tempo"Hikaru said. '_Wait isn't this Faust's bey but I thought he had gotten rid of it_' Hikaru thought. Then she saw Faust moving towards the closet and went into it. Hikaru moved and went in the closet and heard Madoka shut the door.

"What exactly are we supposed to do in here"Faust asked.

"Haven't you played this game before"Hikaru asked.

"Nope"Faust admitted.

"We are supposed to kiss….but we don't have to"Hikaru said quickly adding the last part.

"If thats how the game is played shouldn't we play"Faust said leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"How was that"Faust asked.

"Fine"Hikaru said. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Alright you two come on times up"Madoka said opening the door. Hikaru quickly got out glad to be out of that awkward situation.


	6. Chao Xin X Hikaru

"Virgo"Hikaru groaned.

"Chao Xin its your turn"Madoka yelled.

"Which lucky lady gets to be with me for 7 minutes"Chao Xin asked.

"More like unlucky"Tsubasa whispered to Kyoya making him laugh.

"Come on Hikaru i'm about to make your dreams come true"Chao Xin said going into the closet and pulling Hikaru with him.

"I know this must be such an honor for you"Chao Xin said putting an arm around Hikaru.

"You have five seconds to move your arm before I move it for you"Hikaru growled.

"You're so tense you need to calm down"Chao Xin said.

"You know what maybe you're right"Hikaru said smiling at him.

A few minutes later a loud banging was heard coming from the closet.

"Wow sounds like they are getting busy"Masamune said.

"I get a feeling that isn't what's happening"Zeo said.

"O yeah then what do you think is happening o wise one"Masamune asked.

"You say she's kissing him I say she's hurting him lets make this a bet I bet you 5 bucks she isn't kissing him"Zeo said.

"Deal"Masamune said.

"Alright guys your time is up"Madoka said opening the door. She frowned when she saw Hikaru and Chao Xin on the floor. What surprised her is they weren't kissing but Hikaru was choking him. Deshan and Ginga rushed to help him while Zeo smiled at Masamune.

"Alright,alright just stop looking at me like that"Masamune said giving Zeo the 5 dollars.


	7. Kyoya X Hikaru

"Leone"Hikaru said. Kyoya didn't say anything he just went into the closet.

"Have fun"Madoka said smiling at Hikaru who just glared back.

"I'm gonna kill her"Hikaru mumbled. Kyoya didn't say anything he just sat in the corner across from Hikaru.

"Look I know you don't wanna be in here anymore than I do but you could at least talk"Hikaru said after a few minutes of silence.

"What makes you think that"Kyoya asked.

"Think what"Hikaru asked.

"That I don't want to be in here with you"Kyoya said.

"Wait you want to be in here"Hikaru asked shocked

"I didn't want to play this stupid game but it gives me an excuse to kiss you"Kyoya said leaning in to kiss before their lips met Masamune opened the door.

"Hey guys times up"Masamune said. Kyoya growled.

"You better run because if I catch you i'm gonna crush you with or without Leone"Kyoya told Masamune. Hikaru laughed when Masamune started running.

"I'll be back to finish what we started later"Kyoya told Hikaru before running after Masamune.


	8. Damian X Hikaru

"Kerbecs"Hikaru said.

"That would be me"Damian said smiling at her as he went into the closet.

"Good luck"Madoka said before shoving Hikaru into the closet.

"I hate this game its stupid"Hikaru mumbled.

"You just haven't met a guy who makes it fun for you"Damian whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent chills down her spine and she tried to move away but he held her in place as his lips moved to kiss her neck. She ran her hands through his hair as he left a trail of kisses up her neck to her jaw and then finally her lips.

"Times up"Madoka yelled flinging the door open.

"Maybe this game isn't so bad after all"Hikaru said looking at Damian and blushing.

"Hikaru when did you get that bruise on your neck"Masamune asked.

"Thats not a bruise thats a hickey you idiot"Zeo said. Hikaru ran to a mirror and blushed when she saw the purple thing on her neck.


	9. Julian X Hikaru

"Destroyer"Hikaru groaned.

"You should go wait in the closet this might take a second"Madoka nodded and walked to the closet.

"Julian you got picked"Madoka said.

"I am not going to sit in that tiny closet I am a Konzern"Julian said.

"Yes you are"Madoka yelled as she dragged Julian to the closet closing the door behind him.

"How rude"Julian mumbled. Hikaru tried to keep quiet so Julian didn't know she was there but she laughed.

"I am I Konzern I demand you let me out. Hikaru rolled her eyes listening to Julian ramble on about his family.

"You are stuck in here for 7 minutes so you might as well shut up"Hikaru said finally getting tired of listening to him.

"Who's there"Julian asked.

"Hikaru"

"Its even worse than I thought i'm in here with a commoner"Julian whined beating on the door even more.

Hikaru stood up and roughly pulled Julian's face towards her and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away quickly and he just stood there shocked. Hikaru opened the door and left remembering that Madoka forgot to lock it.

"Well that was interesting"Hikaru said stepping out of the closet with a smile on her face. EVeryone else looked around her to see Julian he was quiet but his eye was twitching.

"Gross a commoner has soiled my lips"Julian yelled running out of the closet and into the bathroom where he washed his mouth with soap.


	10. Dynamis X Hikaru

"Jupiter" Hikaru said.

"Where's Dynamis"Madoka asked.

"He's already in the closet"Zeo said.

"Well then Hikaru get in there"Madoka said shoving Hikaru in the closet and closing the door behind her.

"Hello Hikaru"Dynamis said.

"How did you know I would pick you"Hikaru asked.

"The stars told me all about tonight even Madoka's plan"Dynamis said.

"So then why did you come"Hikaru asked.

"It was the will of the heavens"Dynamis said.

"Oh"Hikaru said not really sure what else to say.

"You have a very wonderful bey do you know what constellation it comes from"Dynamis asked.

"No"Hikaru said.

"It's a spring type bey from the constellation aquarius"Dynamis said.

"Wow I never knew that"Hikaru said.

"Aquario is not a common bey you should feel honored to be chosen"Dynamis said.

"Why did it chose me i'm not special"Hikaru said. Then the door opens.

"You are a special girl with a big heart and you shouldn't let fear rule your life"Dynamis said giving her a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the closet.

"Thanks"Hikaru said trying to hide her blush.


End file.
